Bailey Twins
The Bailey Twins (real names: Amber and Crystal Bailey) are a pair of the psychopaths in the video games, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, as well as the major antagonists in both versions. They are co-hosts of the game show Terror is Reality, or TIR, working alongside the host Tyrone King. Amber Appearance Amber Bailey is a blonde-haired woman in a golden, backless, diamond embedded, halter top dress with open toed, ankle tied, high heel sandals who serves as one of Tyrone King's co-hostesses, along with her twin Crystal, in the game Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. History Amber and her sister assist Tyrone open up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside a door, waiting for her sister to arrive. They flirt with and taunt Chuck whenever he participates in the gameshow. Case 4-1: The Source Some time during the outbreak, Amber and Crystal gave a news reporter a video that showed "proof" of who caused the outbreak, blaming Chuck. They later appeared, captured Rebecca and hold her hostage. Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Quotes Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Crystal Appearance Crystal Bailey is a black-haired woman in a silver, backless, diamond embedded, halter top dress with open toed, ankle tied, high heel sandals who serves as Tyrone King's co-hostess, along with her twin Amber, for the game, Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. History Crystal and her twin sister Amber assist Tyrone King in hosting the show "Terror is Reality", by introducing the contestants. After the show, as Chuck heads above ground to retrieve his daughter from the care of a babysitter, Crystal enters the hall from the elevator, bumping into Chuck. She tells him that the ladies were disappointed by his performance, but he must get that a lot. Case 4-1: The Source Some time after the outbreak, Amber and Crystal capture a news reporter and hold her hostage; it is revealed that the sisters were the source of the tape blaming the zombie outbreak on Chuck. When Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Quotes Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gallery Images Amber.jpg Twins_dressgold_cm.jpg Sexy_Psychopathic_Twins.jpg 1e6f6ab677681e7077c5abb02a222e6a5a2bd269_hq.jpg crystal death.jpg dead amber.jpg Ddrsng2-20101023-182324.png dies.jpg Ddrsng2-20101023-182343.png Dr2_twins_by_jakebcha.png bailey_twins_vs_holson_twin_by_jim4444-d50f2cx.jpg fs101021_006.jpg Videos Crystal and Amber Scenes Dead Rising 2 - Bailey Twins Fight Trivia *Though it has never been confirmed, it has been implied that the Bailey Twins are either lesbians or bisexual, and they have an incestuous relationship with each other. *The quote from the twins is "You will never get of here alive Chuck. We promise you that, all of us". If this quote included the zombies, then it would foreshadow the ending of the game where Chuck is held back by zombies as the helicopter escapes, leaving his fate unknown. *Before the fight, the twins pose provocatively. Frank can take a picture of one of the twins worth 2000 points to unlock the achievement Adult Content. *Crystal's profile picture is the EXACT same image of Amber, only mirrored, with a different hair color and dress color. *No matter which sister is killed first, the case file picture will show Crystal holding a dying Amber. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Perverts Category:Families Category:Partners in Crime Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Murderer Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Lover Stealers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Cowards